Beautiful Again
by 2TheMoonNback
Summary: Isabella Swan. 17 year old. Mother of 3. Moves to Forks to stay with her dad after her mother went to go on tour with Phil
1. Blessed

**Summery: **

Isabella Swan. 17 year old. Mother of 3. Moves to Forks to stay with her dad after her mother went to go on tour with Phil

* * *

><p>Uploaded: February.17.2012<p>

**Beautiful Again**

_Chapter One_

Blessed

Bella's POV

* * *

><p>Let me tell you a little bit about myself;<p>

My name is Isabella Marie Swan but I prefer to be called Bella. I am 17 years of age and the daughter of Charlie and Renee Swan. My dad lives in a small town in Washington called Forks. I was born there but my mom took me and moved to Phoenix, Arizona at the age of three. Shortly after my fifth birthday my mom got married to Phil Dwyer a minor league baseball player. Phil was on the road a lot for his job so my mom had to stay home with me and I could tell she missed Phil.

My mom got a job working at a local restaurant as a waitress even though she didn't need to Phil has more then enough money to support us but my mom would always say that she likes something to do during the day when I'm at school. When I was 7 I started to take gymnastics classes and there I met my best friend Arianna Williams or Ari as I call her. She's been there through every big event and decision in my life that my mom wasn't present for. Ari was there when I won my first metal at a gymnastics match when I was 12. She was also there after the fact that I was raped when I was 14 and two months later when I found out I was pregnant. She was there when I found out I was having triplets. Three babies can you believe that I sure can't but they are my pride and joy. She was also there through the birth. I had two girls and one boy

Hunter Jackson Swan is my only boy he was born on October 15th at 3:42 am and weighing only 5 pounds 2 ounces. He has short chestnut brown hair and ocean blue eyes. He got the blue eyes from his father. For a two year old he is outgoing. He's also very stubborn and energetic but he can be a sweetheart when he wants to be, he's already very protective of his sisters even at the age of 2. He loves cars. His favorite movie is cars he loves lightning McQueen.

Kylie Nichole Swan is my first daughter she was born 3 minutes after Hunter and has dark auburn hair that's curly and brown eyes like me. She loves doing things on her own. She's feisty and independent. Sometimes I call her my little drama queen. She absolutely loves anything about princesses and the color pink if it weren't for the eyes and her facial features I wouldn't know she's mine.

Chandler Andelyn Swan or as I call her Andie. She's my youngest. She was born 1 minute after her sister Kylie. Andie looks the most like me with Chestnut brown hair and brown eyes. She's shy when it comes to people she doesn't know and a total mommy's girl. She's always clings to me. She spends most of her time with me instead of her brother and sister and unlike them she doesn't talk at all. Hunter and Kylie have been talking non stop but with her nothing.

A few days ago my mom confronted me about moving to Forks to live with my dad. She wanted to go spend sometime with Phil so I agreed to go live with my dad he's so excited to see me and his grandchildren. Throughout my decision to keep the babies my dad has been there the most along with Ari. My dad actually took time off of work to come here for their birth and he stood by me every step of the way.

Right now its about 7:23 on a Saturday night and I am just pulling into my dads driveway. I have been driving for three days only stopping at a hotel to sleep I turn off the car and look through the rearview mirror and I smile all my kids are sound asleep.

I was so lost in thought I didn't realize my dad was standing at my drivers side door until he knocked. I open the door and get out.

"hey dad" I said as I went to hug him

"hey bells its good to see you do you need help with the kids?" he asked while hugging me back

"yeah that would be great" I went to go open the door to the backseat and got Kylie out of her seat and handed her to my dad he went into the house right as I heard the phone ring. While he was in the house I went to the other side of the car and got Hunter out of his car seat and waited for my dad to come back. A couple minutes later he came out and took Hunter from me.

"sorry it took so long Billy just called me. Says we are invited for a barbeque at their house tomorrow." my dad told me while I was taking Andie out of the car.

"oh really that sounds fun" we walked into the house and I sat down on couch with Andie sleeping on my shoulder.

"yeah and I told him we would be there him and Jacob are so excited that you are back. He told me

"that's fine I'll go they don't know about Hunter, Kylie, and Andie do they?" I was kinda worried what they'd say about my kids

"they don't know but I'm sure they will love them. Oh and by the way you start school on Monday."

"oh okay. What am I gonna do about the kids?" I asked my dad.

"I called the daycare just down the road from the school and told them of the kids just go there and tell them that I called and signed the kids for daycare. that's about the only thing you can do." wow he thought of everything

"thanks dad. Well I should get the kids to bed" I said as I got up

"why don't I help you and show you where you can put the kids. I re did the guest room as a nursery come on." he got up and started up the stairs with Hunter in his arms I followed my dad carrying Andie. We stopped at the guest room door and I walked in and it was amazing on the left side the wall was black with a big lightning McQueen painted on it and Hunter's name painted about lightning McQueen in red letters. In front of me was a pink wall with Disney princesses painted on it and Kylie's name painted on the wall then finally the right side of the wall is a light green with different kind of flowers painted on the wall and Andie's name painted on the wall it looked amazing.

"dad this is amazing how did you do this?" I asked still in shock the room looked so awesome and it was personalized with what the kids like.

"I had help." he said with a small smile I smiled back and walked over to put Andie in her crib while my dad put Hunter in his. I walked downstairs and I picked Kylie up off the couch and went upstairs to put her in her crib. I walked back downstairs to where my dad was gave him a hug and said goodnight.

I walked up to my room thank god I wore a yoga pants today. I laid down on my bed and fell asleep.


	2. I'll Still Be Me

Uploaded: February.19.2012

**Beautiful Again **

_Chapter Two_

I'll Still Be Me

Bella's POV

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning around 8 o'clock in the morning. I got out of bed and walked down the hall to the nursery I opened the door and went in I noticed that none of the children were there. <em>hmm that's odd normally I'll hear them crying out for me and I didn't <em>I decided to take a shower so I went to my room and looked around _that's odd my clothes and stuff and the kids stuff got in dad must have brought it in last night _I went to my suitcase and got out a pair of light blue skinny jeans and my a purple blouse. I went to the bathroom and took a shower.

After my shower I made my way downstairs to see my dad and my kids playing with some of their toys in the living room they were still in their pajamas I just watched till Hunter seen me standing in the doorway he smiled and then ran towards me. He clung to my leg

"MAMA" I reached down to pick him up. I kissed his cheek earning giggles from him

"hey sweetheart. Are you being good for grandpa?" he nodded. I put him down and he ran back over to the toy cars he was playing with. Most of the toys he has my dad or mom and Phil bought him. I used most of the money I saved up to buy clothes. Mom and Phil bought the car seats for them and everything else like that.

I felt a tug on my shirt I looked down and saw Andie she reached up indicating that she wanted me to hold her. I picked her up and she wrapped her arms around my neck

"you know bells you should be encouraging her to talk." my dad said for the first time since I entered the room. He's one of the only people who knew that even at two years old Andie has not talked yet.

I sighed "I know I should dad…." I went to go sit down "but I don't want to push her to much into trying to talk. I figure that she'll talk when she's ready"

"but she's so use to that she'll think that it's okay not to talk cause you know what she wants." he sighed "just promise that you'll try to encourage her more to talk she really needs it"

"okay dad I promise. I should get these three dressed for the day"

"okay we will be spending the whole day in La Push with Billy and them so we will be leaving in about an hour" I nodded and took the kids upstairs to get dressed for the day. I got Kylie and Hunter dressed first then Andie once she was dressed I picked her up and took Kylie's hand Hunter walked in front of us and we headed downstairs to where my dad was waiting.

"sorry dad it took longer then usual" I said while we were walking out the door.

"it's okay. Are we taking your car?"

"yeah only because the car seats are already in here" I told him while strapping Andie into her car seat.

"sounds good." he said strapping Kylie into her car seat while I strapped in Hunter.

"you drive or should I?" I asked my dad I can't really remember where Billy lives.

"how about I drive you have been driving for a while you need a break." I smiled and nodded and hopped in the passenger Charlie gets in and we starts the car and heads towards La Push.

Once we pulled in the driveway and parked I noticed Billy and Jacob plus about 5 other guys and also two girls. I hopped out of the car and immediately went and got Hunter out while my dad got Kylie. I put him down and told him to wait for me while I got out Andie. I carried her while I grabbed Hunter's hand. I walked by my dads side over to the group of people. Right away Jacob noticed me and made his way over to us.

"hey Jake. How are you it's been awhile" I said while giving him the best hug I could while holding a two year old

He smiles at me "hey bells I've been good and yeah it has been awhile." he then notices the little girl in my arms and the little boy by my side. "so whose kids are these?"

"they are my kids" I told him

I looked around and seen everyone's eyes on me, I turned back to Jacob and he just stared at me "umm Jake are you okay?" that seemed to snap him out of whatever kind of shock he was in

"uhh yeah I'm fine but I didn't know you had a child let alone 2..." he trailed off not meeting my eyes

"three actually" I corrected

"huh?" he asked that's when I noticed that Charlie wasn't out with me and he must have taken Kylie with him. I'm not too surprised she loves her papa Charlie.

"I have three kids. Triplets." I smiled at him "well this is Hunter" I touched the top of his head "and this little girl is Chandler but we call her Andie" I laughed quietly when she buried her face into my shoulder "sorry she's a little shy and I have another little girl Kylie she's with my dad right now."

Jake gave me a small smile and then introduced me to the guys; Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil and Embry and them Emily which is Sam's girlfriend and Kim which is Jared's girlfriend. I said a hello and went to sit down at the table with Andie still in my lap and hunter in Jake's.

"So Bella how old are your kids?" Emily asked me while we were sitting down to eat

I looked up from Andie "they are two they will be three in October." she looked shocked

"so you had them when-" I cut her off

"-when I was 15 even though I was young I couldn't give up my babies I love them so much" once I found out I was pregnant in my eyes I only had one option I am against abortion and adoption never settled with me. I was so young but I did the best I could for my kids to live the best lives possible

Jake looked at me and asked the one question I was hoping to avoid "Bella, whose the father?" I looked at him not sure on what to say so I said the only thing that came to my mind

"they don't have a father" I said after a minute or two of complete silence.

"what do you mean by that?" this time it was Sam who asked the question

I sighed heavily and said "just what I said they don't have a father I've been the only parent in their lives" Jake looked at me with concern in his eyes but he must have read my facial expression that said 'just drop it please' and so he did.

We spent the rest of the day talking, eating and having fun we left around 9 when the kids finally crashed. I said my goodbyes and promised to visit soon. We got home around 9:30 I brought the kids to the nursery, with help from my dad of course, and got them ready for bed even though they were already asleep. Once I was done I put them in their cribs kissed their foreheads and said goodnight to them. Since I had school the next day I went directly to my room and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: I would appreciate any type of feedback. Whether it be good or bad or what I could make better. Your advice would be greatly appreciated. <strong>


	3. Independence Day

Uploaded: February.19.2012

**Beautiful Again **

_Chapter Three_

Independence Day

Bella's POV

I woke up when I heard crying on the baby monitor. I looked at the clock 6:54 am. _well might as well get up and ready for the day _I thought to myself as I got out of bed and headed down the hall to the nursery. I already knew of course who it was crying Andie always wakes up at the crack of dawn while the other two can sleep in later. Walking into the nursery I seen Andie standing in her crib with tear stained cheeks from crying. I went over to her crib and she reached out for me since I didn't want the other two waking up right now I let it slide for her not using her words. As quietly as I could, walked back to my room.

"hey baby girl mama's gotta get ready for school." I told her as I set her down in her play pen and surprisingly she didn't start to cry right as I put her down like she normally does. Then I went to pick and outfit out for the day. After picking out my outfit which was black skinny jeans and a white tank top with a beige cardigan with ballet flats. I gave Andie a kiss on her head and left to go take a shower I finished showering in 15 minutes and got dressed in five. I then walked back to my room and brushed my hair. Buy then it was 7:20 and I still needed to get the kids dressed and fed and off to daycare and still make it to school by 8:30

30 minutes later we were out the door and on our way to the daycare center. It took about 15 minutes to get there thank god school is only 5 minutes away. I pulled into the daycare parking lot and was met outside by a woman in her late forties.

"hello dear my name is Anna Wagner and I own the daycare, and you are Isabella Swan, correct" she smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

"yes, but I prefer to be called Bella. My dad told me he called about my three kids, right?" I bit my lip waiting nervously for her answer.

She nodded "yes your father said they are triplets and they are two but that's all he said so you'll have to fill me in on the rest." I nodded at her while taking Kylie out and placing her on the ground.

"Okay" is all I said while taking out Hunter and putting him by Kylie and then lastly Andie and placing her on my hip "this is Kylie" I said placing my hand on her head "she likes to be independent and sometimes feisty but she's a good kid she sometimes has a hard time with entertaining herself" I then placed my hand on Hunter's head "this is Hunter he's quiet and reserved unlike kylie he is great at entertaining himself. And lastly this little girl in my arms is Chandler but we call her Andie she doesn't talk and likes to be held. I am trying to encourage her to use her words." I finished and looked at her for conformation. She smiled at me and told me that it wasn't a problem and led me inside Kylie and Hunter ran off and immediately started interacting with other kids while I still had a tough time with Andie she kept crying but Mrs. Wagner promised to call me if it got too bad.

I made it to school by 8:17 and headed in the school where I was immediately stopped by a boy with short blond hair and blue eyes.

"Hey I'm Mike Newton. You're new right?" he said with a smile brighter then Christmas lights on the Christmas tree

"uhh yeah I am. My name is Bella Swan, do you think you'd be able to show me where the office is?" I asked

"I think I can do that" we walked to the office in complete silence which was fine with me to be totally honest he was kinda freaking me out by smiling like a creep anyways. We finally reached the office and just as I was about to go in he asked me "hey I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me sometime maybe this weekend?" his eyes filled with hope but it wasn't just me I had to think of my children…hell even if my kids weren't here I wouldn't date him something about him just doesn't settle with me too well.

"I'm sorry Mike I can't." before he could say anything else I walked into the office and right up to the woman sitting behind the desk. "hello I'm Isabella Swan I'm new here." she looked up at me and without a word she shuffled through papers on the desk and took out my schedule and a map and my locker info and started talking about my classes I was taking History, Math, English, and Biology with lunch before bio.

My first three classes were pretty easy I learned most of this last year and now I was on my way to lunch. In math I met a girl name Angela and she asked me to sit with her at lunch. I agreed just hoping lunch would go by fast along with bio so I can get to my babies. I walked into the lunch room with my lunch and right away spotted out Angela she was sitting with another girl and two guys I groaned immediately recognizing one as Mike Newton but I went and sat down anyways.

"Hey guys" I said as I sat down

"hey Bella" Angela greeted me "this is Jessica" she said pointing to the a girl with long brown hair she mumbled a hello and went right back to eating "this is my boyfriend Ben" she pointed to a boy with short black hair he told me hello "and this is…well you already know mike newton" she told me remembering what I told her in math about meeting Mike Newton she laughed and said that he asks everyone out. About 5 minutes into lunch 5 people entered the lunchroom I elbowed Angela and asked who they were.

"They are the Cullen's they are Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. The blonde haired woman is Rosalie Hale and the guy next to her is Emmett Cullen and they are together. Behind her is Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale they are together and lastly there's Edward Cullen he is currently single but don't waste your time on him he doesn't date anyone here." she told me I watched them as they sat down at a table. I turned back to my table and then I looked back and met the eyes of Edward right away I turned around for the rest of lunch.

I walked into my biology classroom and headed directly towards the teacher he directed me to my seat which of course was right by Edward's. I groaned internally and sat down. He looked at me and when I looked at him he looked frustrated I shrugged it off. And waited for class to begin.

Right as the bell rang Edward was up from his seat and out of the door. Slowly I got up and gathered my things and left the classroom.

"BELLA" a voice shouted behind me I looked back and saw Angela coming towards me I stopped and smiled at her.

"Hey Ang. How was English class?" I asked

"it was good how was bio" she asked me

I sighed not really sure what to say "it was okay. Edward Cullen is in my class and I sit right by him. He's my lab partner." her eyes got wide

"really" was the only thing that she said

I nodded at her and she told me she was gonna go find Ben and I told her I'd see her tomorrow I dropped off my slip that I had to get signed at the office and headed out to my car so I could go pick up my babies I really miss them. But of course I had to get stopped right as I was going to open my car door.

"Bella?" I turned around to see Alice Cullen and her family right behind me.

"umm yes?" I said

"I'm Alice Cullen." I smiled at her and nodded

"I know" she looked confused for a moment.

"how?" she asked

"I asked someone I was sitting with at lunch today and she told me." I explained briefly while looking at my watch.

"Are we keeping you from something Bella?" Rosalie asked me

"I just have to get home nothing to big but school was tiring for me." I explained hoping it would be enough of an explanation for them. They nodded but before they left alice asked me

"you should come over today and hang out with us." okay now it was my turn to be confused. She noticed so she continued "I can already tell we are gonna be best friends."

"I…well…umm not tonight but maybe Saturday I'll let you know tomorrow" I said knowing that Andie's gonna be in a bad mood tonight and gonna want time with mama. She frowned but agreed.

I got in my car and headed towards the daycare center not knowing that a certain family was following me. Once there I picked up my kids and headed home.


	4. Being Myself

Uploaded: February.22.2012

**Beautiful Again **

_Chapter Four_

Being Myself

Bella's POV

For the rest of the week I went through my routine of getting up, getting the kids ready for daycare myself for school, dropping them off then going to school myself then after school picking them up giving the kids a snack while I do my homework then making dinner for us. On Tuesday I reluctantly agreed to go over to the Cullen's house to meet their parents. I don't really know why I agreed but it would be nice to have some friends around here.

So here I am driving me and my three kids to the Cullen's, they of course don't know I'm bringing them with I didn't tell them only because I thought I could find a babysitter to watch them but I was skeptical about leaving them. I followed Alice's directions and about 25 minutes later I was pulling into the driveway of a beautiful Victorian style house it was nicer then any house I lived in for sure. I sat there for a few minutes just staring at the house, but I figured I should get out before someone decided to come and drag me in, that someone being Alice.

Sighing I got out of the car and opened the back door. I grabbed Kylie out and set her down then I reached over and got out Hunter and lastly Andie. I closed the door and grabbed Hunter's hand while Kylie walked in front of us. We reached the door and I let go of Hunter's hand to knock but right as I was about to the door swung open to reveal and excited Alice.

"BELLA! You're here!" she said while jumping up and down.

"yeah I am I said I would be." I told her as she ushered us in the house. We got to the living room and saw everyone there including two I've never met before they must be Carlisle and Esme.

"Bella" I looked to Alice as she continued "this is Carlisle" she said pointing to the man that I've never met "and this is Esme" pointing to the other woman.

"hello Bella it's nice to meet you" Esme said while giving me a hug I smiled. She led me to a couch and I said down with Andie in my lap and Kylie and Hunter next to me. I figured I should introduce them soon.

"Bella why do you have three kids with you?" Edward asked I looked at him I guess now would be a good time for an explanation.

"These are my kids. The two sitting by me are Hunter and Kylie. And the one in my lap is Chandler but we call her Andie." I explained.

"How old are they?" Rose asked

"They are two, they'll be three in October." I told her. From the look on her face I could tell she was shocked.

"and how old were you when you…" she stopped and looked at me

"I was 15 when I had them but 14 when I got pregnant." I sighed I know I was a young mother everyone would tell me every time I went somewhere with them I was asked who they were and every time I wasn't disappointed when I saw the look of disbelief on their faces. Over time I learned to ignore them. So what I'm only 17 with three kids. I'm a good mother. I was so lost in thought I didn't hear their next question cause the first thing I saw was Esme and Carlisle waving their hands in front of my face I quickly snapped back to reality.

"Umm. Sorry. Spaced out. What were you saying?" I asked

"Where is their father?" Alice asked me

Ah the million dollar question. That was a real good question. I really didn't care though.

"They don't have a father." I said quietly.

"What, how can they not have a father. I mean that's not possible." Emmett said.

I was about to answer when I heard a little whimper from next to me I looked down to find my son staring up at me

"Mama I sleepy" Hunter said while yawning. I sighed.

"We have a room they can take a nap in" Alice told me I looked down to find that the other two were almost sleeping. I nodded to her and told them to follow Alice. They weren't sure but the went anyways.

"What about Andie" once she mentioned her I noticed that she was already asleep in my arms. "I can take her" she told me stretching her arms out for her. I shook my head "I'll take her if she wakes up to someone she doesn't know she throw a fit." she nodded sadly and I followed her and laid her down on the mattress in the room I think is a guest room.

I walked back out with Alice and sat down in the spot I just sat in.

"Do you want me to explain my whole story or just their father?" they looked to be in thought for a moment before Jasper spoke up for the first time since I met him.

"we like learning about new people so whole story if you don't mind." I smiled and nodded

"Okay, well I was born here but when my parents divorced my mom dragged me with her. Since I was three I really didn't have too much of a choice. Shortly after we moved to Phoenix my mom started dating this guy named Phil. It was after I turned 5 my mom married Phil, don't get me wrong I love Phil almost as much I do my own dad but he was always traveling for work-" I said but got interrupted

"what did he do for work" it was Carlisle who asked me

"he was a minor league baseball player so he was always on the road" I answered before continuing on with my story "even though my mom never admitted it I could tell she missed Phil and with nothing to do during the day it got worse. Later on that year my mom got a job as a waitress, Phil wasn't excited about that only because he always said that she didn't need to work but she told him that she needed something to do during the day while I'm at school. When I was 7 I begged my mom to enroll me in gymnastics so she did I met my best friend Arianna she was two years older then me and I looked up to her more then I did my own mom, I know it was sad that I would look up to a 9 year old but now my mother but she was there for me all the time." I stopped, taking a deep breath before I continued "One day when I was fourteen my mom told me that she couldn't get off work in time to pick me up from gymnastics practice, normally she would, well I decided and after much convincing to my mom I walked home since it was only three blocks from my house mom let me. I was only one block away when I passed this alleyway and right as I passed someone grabbed my arm and pulled me in he put his hand over my mouth and told me if I screamed he'd hurt my family he told me he knew all about me like where I lived and who my friends and family was so I stayed silent as he pushed me to the ground and started to take my clothes off I struggled at first but eventually I grew tired then he proceeded to rape me. It was well after 10 when I got home and once my mom saw me she brought me to the hospital. I was checked out and I was std free. They wanted me to take 'the morning after' pill but I refused my mom didn't make me take it either. Two months later I found out I was indeed pregnant. My mom wasn't thrilled with the idea but she supported me I was going in for my five month check up when I found out I was having triplets. I was shocked I thought I was just having one but I love my children more then anything." I finished while looking at everyone

"Wow" they all said at once.

I was gonna say something but the sound of a door opening made me look up to see my youngest daughter Andie running towards me. I stood up and walked over to her. She reached her little arms up but when I didn't pick her up she frowned.

"Andie, use your words please sweetheart" oh great now I'm begging her to talk wow. I looked back at everyone and they looked…concerned. I gave them a small smile and turned back to my daughter who shook her head at me. I sighed loudly and picked her up and she buried her head into my neck.

"she doesn't talk." Edward said as more of a statement then a question. I shook my head

"nope she hasn't said one word yet but the other two have." I said sadly. "that's why my dad, me and Anna from the daycare have been trying to encourage her to talk but we haven't had much luck."

"have you gone to the doctor and talked to them?" Esme asked

I nodded "yeah I have I went to about three different doctors and the all said the same thing that she will when she's ready but now I'm starting to worry" I bit my lip and looked down at the little girl in my arms.

"well maybe Carlisle can check her out and see what he thinks." Rose said and looked towards the man in question. He nodded and told me that it would be no problem he said that I could come over next Tuesday after school. I agreed. After that I told them that I had to get the kids home and promised them I'd come back to visit often, and that I'd see them at school on Monday.

Once I said my goodbyes and got the kids ready I buckled them in their car seats and head off towards my house.

I got home about 20 minutes later. I gave my kids a snack and got them ready for bed.

"I guess I should start on my homework." I told myself. I grabbed my homework and settled down on my bed I seen that I had bio and math and English to do. I sighed tiredly "well this will be a long night." and I set off to do my homework.


End file.
